The present invention relates generally to satellites, and more particularly, to a methods for controlling the orbit of an inclined, eccentric, geosynchronously orbiting satellite.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures and deploys communication satellites that orbit the Earth in geosynchronous orbit. In particular, certain satellites are to be located in inclined, eccentric geosynchronous orbits.
More particularly, the satellites must maintain their orbits within a certain tolerance in order to maintain constellation integrity. The stationkeeping strategy for the satellites requires that no maneuvers be performed in the operational zone while yaw steering is being performed, because due to the rotating s/c body, the thrusters are not properly aligned with the desired thrust vector.
In order to meet this constraint, all the major stationkeeping maneuvers must take place in the two periods per year coinciding with orbit normal attitude operations. During these periods, all required stationkeeping maneuvers must be performed while observing the primary and derived requirements.
It would therefore be desirable to have methods that provides the ability to controlling the orbit of such an inclined, eccentric geosynchronously orbiting satellite. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for improved methods for controlling the orbit of an inclined, eccentric, geosynchronously orbiting satellite.